brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:1999bug/Hero Factory RPG - Mission Room
' Please don't flame Hero Factory here, this is meant for roleplaying only. Please ask any questions in the followup blog, HF RPG Questions & Discussion. Quests will also be posted in separate blog posts.' RPG Character Signups • Quest 1 - Afternoon Heist • Quest 2 - Hangar 22 Breach Open Quests Each quest you complete levels you up. You can apply into as many as you like, but you can only participate in one quest at a time. Please mark your sign-up clearly to your post. You can only enter quests that your level is allowed in. Quest 1: Afternoon Heist *Quest Master: Jonathan Adams (Store Owner) *Assignment: “I need heroes, and quick! A villain arrives every day at 9 PM and steals my daily profits!" *Party Requirements: “I can't afford to hire any experienced heroes, so I'll put my money on some inexperienced heroes.” Level 3 and under allowed. *Reward: 20 Coins, 1 Fire Blaster Sign-ups will close on the 10th of April 2012. Quest 2: Hangar 22 Breach *Quest Master: Nathan Saturn (Hangar Guard) *Assignment: “Help us! Hangar 22 has been breached by a villain, we need Hero Factory's help to secure it!" *Party Requirements: “This job requires some expertise to deal with, but a level two hero should be beneficial.” Level 2 and above only. *Reward: 70 Coins, 1 Plasma Blaster Sign-ups will close on the 1st of May 2012. Ganto's Bar "Hello, I am Ganto. Have a drink, they're on the house! Have you heard any of the juicy rumors afloat?" *If you come across a fortune-teller don't be alarmed, they can help you earn coins if you can complete their simple mini-quests! *Energy Swords can supposedly interfere with Shadow Demons' powers. *Most unidentified villains are Shadow Demons because of their stealthy abilities. Shop Please mark your purchase clearly to your post. Main Weapons You are only allowed 1 main weapon from the shop, as they are free. You can gain other main weapons by completing quests. Your weapon levels up with your character. *Magma Blaster - Free - Lvl 1 *Electricity Shooter - Free - Lvl 1 *Wind Swords - Free - Lvl 1 *Wind Boomerangs - Free - Lvl 1 *Sphere Gun - Free - Lvl 1 *Sonic Canon - Free - Lvl 1 *Ice Blaster - Free - Lvl 1 Secondary Weapons Standard Weapons must be purchased and in possession. *Plasma Blaster - Standard - Free - Lvl 1 *Crossbow - Not Standard - 20 Coins - Lvl 1 *Tank Arm - Not Standard - 60 Coins - Lvl 1 *Harpoon Gun - Not Standard - 30 Coins - Lvl 1 Accessories *Hex Energy Shield (When equipped deflects 5 damage and then is put back into backpack) - 60 coins *Aquajet pack (When equipped allows you to deal 5 extra damage in underwater terrain) - 60 coins Hero's Pub Jack Flame *Played by 1999bug *Lvl 1 Hero *Lvl 1 Magma Blaster, Lvl 1 Plasma Blaster, Hero Cuffs, 0 coins